Open Hearts
by Just Maritza
Summary: February 2011 Valentine Picture Challenge. First pic, Michaela is dancing pleasantly with Dr. Burk in Boston; second pic, Michaela is happily holding a boquet of flowers while Sully looks on her smiling.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dr. Quin Mecidine Woman**

**

* * *

**

**Open Hearts**

**By Maritza Franklin**

**February 21, 2011**

Mix feelings filled Michaela while dancing with Dr. William Burk at her mother's birthday bash wandering if she should develop feelings for him because of his kindness and acceptance of her profession. He seemed interested in her and the children, and she had to consider their future now that she was back in Boston with them, or as her mother said, _civilization_. She hadn't realized how much she missed Boston; the theaters, the shops and modern conveniences—particularly plumbing. But Colorado Springs offered her much more than what she had in Boston, freedom and one particular person, namely her special friend whom for the life of her couldn't understand him at times. Yet he followed her to Boston. Was it possible her secret desire was finally being realized? But he has said nothing and here was Dr. Burk before her whom her family would approve of. She wasn't getting any younger and the children would benefit in gaining a decent father. She could learn to love him, couldn't she? But then again, why bother with a spouse; it may interfere with her work. Yet, Dr. Burk seemed genuinely proud of her profession. Could this be the man she was destined to be with—but what about love, _and Sully_?

Across the dance floor watched a man searing in anger over the so called _"ideal couple."_ His stomach twist and turned witnessing how easily she smiled back at that other man as though they were sharing intimate secrets, thus encasing himself further into the background—_yet,_ he couldn't tear his eyes away from them, discreetly following along. Desperate to cut in on that thieving man's attempts to steal her from him, he wanted to slither his arms around her tiny waist, feel her against him, inhale her scent and secure her heart to his for all eternity. Instead he watched her laughed delightedly being twirled about. The urge grew intensely further forcing him out onto the dance floor—to what? He wasn't sure. Yes he did, to tear _its paws_ off her—yet, she seemed to really enjoy his company; and besides, he had two left feet. Thus, once again he retreated back into the safety of the shadows before he did something he'd regret, and that was no way to win her heart. Perhaps it was time to bail out?

Though Michaela enjoyed dancing with Dr. Burk, she longed to dance with Sully. Disappointment gripped her watching him disappeared, yet she continued to smile avoiding being questioned, all the while her heart aching for someone who didn't seem to know how to open up and admit he had feelings for her. Perhaps he really wasn't interested in her after all. What hope did she have? Yet, here was this other man trying to charm her.

"May I cut in?" rumbled a familiar voice.

"Yes, of course," resented Dr. Burk mustering a smile in handing over a stunned Michaela to his opponent.

"Sully, you dance?" she inquired a little too eager.

"I don't."

"Well, it's a slow number, just follow my lead," and began to direct him.

"No need—I have eyes to follow along," he said tersely.

"Is everything alright Sully?"

"Sure, why?"

"Oh, I don't know—you seemed preoccupied."

"Look, you wanna dance or not?"

"Yes, but…"

He didn't let her finish and abruptly swung her around with determination eyeing Dr. Burk. His hand slithered deliberately around her waist, pulling her possessively close, and she swore her heart froze. She looked into his eyes and saw something she wasn't sure to handle, yet willing to welcome it enjoying the bubbling sensations within her. _Will he finally reveal his soul? _She wasn't sure to smile as he stared intensely at her making her wavered. Then she watched him eyed Dr. Burk with a purpose and realized he was jealous. A light chuckle escaped her.

"What?" evidently annoyed. "I'm sorry, I ain't…I mean, I'm not culture enough," he escorted her off the dance floor. "If you'll excuse me," and then bowl before retrieving embarrassedly.

"But Sully…" he was gone before she could finish and Dr. Burk was at her side requesting another turn with her. Too stunned to turn him down, she allowed him to bring her back to the floor. This time she just couldn't forge her smile.

"Has that man done something to offend you?"

"No, he is every bit a gentleman," a little too much at times she thought. "And the man has a name."

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect. I just thought he might have offended you. Then why the grave face?" She mustered a faulty smile. "That's better. You must have missed my company then," he teased. But she hadn't heard him, still preoccupied with Sully's disconcerting behavior.

"Unhand her," stated the mountain man menacingly stepping between them. It ain't your company she wants."

"Sully?" she said bewilderingly, wondering if she heard correctly.

"Mr. Sully, this is neither the time, nor the place for such a display."

"Alright then, let's take it outside."

"Uh…yes, of course," after swallowing a gulp. "Lead the way."

"Sully, don't do this!" Michaela cried.

"Stay out of it Michaela!" ordered Sully.

"William?" She implored.

"Don't worry Michaela—a gentleman always defends a lady's honor."

The music ceased and a crowd rapidly formed around them as Mrs. Quinn swiftly moved in towards them, and discretely growled, "I don't care who started it, but this is my party and I will have none of this," then whisked her daughter away. Michaela looked behind her to witness Sully escorting Dr. Burk towards the court yard.

"No!" she shouted across the floor.

"Michaela, what has gotten into you?"

The music suddenly stopped, Michaela looked around the quiet dance floor confused and mortified than back at her mother standing beside her, holding a cup to her; all eyes on them.

"It's just a glass of punch I'm offering you."

"Where did they go?" whispered Michaela embarrassedly.

"They?"

"Sully and Dr. Burk."

"You know very well Sully came to inform Dr. Burk his required attendance in the courtyard by colleagues."

"Colleagues?"

"Yes colleagues. And Mr. Sully went the opposite direction probably escaping my party."

* * *

"Michaela, you alright?" inquired the love of her life.

"H'mm," she mumbled snapping out of her reverie back at Colorado Springs during Dorothy's "Romeo and Juliet" cast celebration. "I'm fine Sully. I—um—was just thinking how foolish we were back in Boston."

"We?"

"Yes we."

"Well, I remember wanting to thrash Dr. Burk for trying to steal my girl."

"Your girl? You hadn't even declared yourself to me and I'm hardly a girl."

"You are to me," he caressed then kissed her youthful face." And I wanted to, but you didn't make it easy with the way you carried on with him."

"I did no such thing," She turned away feigning annoyance.

"Then what was all that smiling and dancing with him especially at your Ma's birthday party?"

"Well, he asked and you didn't, preferring to disappear until you finally had the nerve to ask me to dance, only to abruptly end it—why?"

"You laughed and I thought it was at my lack of social graces."

"No—it was because I realized then you were jealous of Dr. Burk."

"Oh."

"Then my imagination got the best of me, imagining you challenging Dr. Burk to step out into the courtyard for a dueling match."

"Really, so who won?"

"Obviously you won, or I wouldn't be here with you."

He chuckled, "Good answer."

Suddenly a bouquet of flowers appeared before her.

"What's this for?"

"My Valentine deserves flowers in doing a great job with Dorothy's play."

"Thank you, it was easier to keep busy while you were away at that Indian conference."

"So you were disappointed."

"A little, but I'm elated now that you've returned surprising me with my engagement ring."

"I'm glad."

"Let's join the children in celebrating Valentine and the play's success."

"Would love ta," he leaned in for a chased kiss," but not today."

"Oh?" Michaela hesitantly eyed Sully, really wanting to be alone for Valentine and sensing he was just as eager as well. Only she wasn't so sure it was a wise decision the way her feelings for him had been spiraling out of control of late whenever he was around her.

Sully longed to be with Michaela, utterly and completely alone away from prying eyes, if only to hold and kiss her for a moment, without her wanting to flee; thus made arrangements with the kids.

"I just think we otta take advantage of this special day."

"Whatever do you mean?" she said coyly, her heart already racing as he drew closer to her.

"We've been engaged a while, don't you think it's time we do something on our own, without the kids for a change?" he breathed into her ear. "It is after all Valentine," and without letting her reply, he quickly ushered her out the celebration and unto his horse.

"Where are we going?"

"You trust me?" he said wrapping her cloak around her after mounting behind her.

Of course she trusted him, with all of her heart. It was she, she questioned. Yet, she did wish to be alone with him for Valentine and nodded for him to proceed.

"Good," then surrounded his arms around her waist, making her falter before steering the reigns for the short ride to her surprise.

* * *

"Oh, Sully…" stunned to see his lean-to transformed into an enchanting private dining, flowers adorning it, beautiful crystal dishes, candles and mouth watery aroma coming from the campfire, including soothing music surrounding them in the distance.

"Had a little help from friends; Snowbird insisted on setting up while Cloud Dancing provided the music with his flute. So we're alone, yet not too alone. How's that?"

A wide grin spread across her lovely face, "Sully, I'm sorry I've been a little difficult about us being alone lately."

"It's okay; I'm the one that gets a little eager. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You're not—it's just hard sometimes."

"All I wanna do is hold and kiss ya a little once in a while. I would never pressure ya for anything further before our marriage."

"I know, and thank you."

"Here," he turned her around. "I made this," pulling out a wooden carving on a strand of leather from his pocket and placing it around her neck. He heard her gasped turning ecstatically to face him.

"Another gift—it's beautiful! But why are the hearts…?"

"_Open_—signifies how both of our hearts are linked and opened to love, especially with one another.

"It's even more meaningful than the ring," and then she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Sully!"

"I love you Michaela—Happy Valentine."

"Happy Valentine Sully—I love you too."

The delighted couple eagerly engaged in a passionate kiss of loving gratitude while a Cheyenne's flute continued its love song, and a lovely Cheyenne lady lovingly wraps her arm about her husband, both peeking through the bush satisfactorily before retrieving to give them privacy.

**The End - ****Thanks For Reading.**


End file.
